A Love in Progress
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: Vex is evil. But the fact that he can't stop thinking about a certain Human, well that's evil too and is becoming a real pain. Vex/Kenzi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No beta so I'm so sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Vex stood very still. Although his black attire helped him blend into the shadows, he didn't want to take a chance that the young human would see him.

She had been in the fae world long enough that she probably had picked up enough sense to keep both eyes peeled for danger.

Yet after hearing snippets from her life before meeting Bo she had probably that talent ingrained into her very core. That's what living on the streets did to a person.

He wondered again not for the first time how her life hadn't made her as hard and bitter as some other humans who had been through the same.

It had been her quick wit and biting come backs that had first gained his attention when he had first met Kenzi well obviously after he noticed her other more obvious attributes.

But with her being human and the Succubus being the bane of his troubles and murder accusations at the time, he hadn't taken much notice.

However as time went on he began to see the amazing amount of bravery her tiny body enclosed. More so then even any other fae he had encountered in his long years never mind for human.

He also had to admit her humour and dark side captivated him. It was like she was a better version of himself.

He didn't really know why he was following her. Thinking on it, it might not be such a healthy idea.

For example, the time he had corned her Succubus chum in an alley when that whole nasty business was going down with The Morrígan's little human blabbing confidential secrets all over town.

Just when he was about to poke her eyes out suddenly the tiny human was standing behind him, after sneaking up as quiet as a church mouse, with a very sharp and pointed sword held between his legs.

If she had been fae he might have jumped her right then and there but instead he settled for asking her, well them for a drink.

Luckily he had actually been looking to broker a deal with the Succubus so it didn't look to unusual.

He had tried to put the affect she had had on him out of his mind. That night Vex had even given the Dominatrix a call so as to feel more like his old self.

Only who turned up to help him out of the chains when the woman had turned on him and tried to do away with him, the one and only little gothic human.

Even when fighting the Garuda he had found himself unable to divert his attention away from her for long.

He had even felt jealousy when the, oh so good and light siren had been giving her a neck rub. Even just picturing it now made him angry and his hand twitched ever so slightly.

Although it was just an empty gesture now that his arsenal of Mesmer talents were still MIA.

Now, a week later and he still couldn't let her out of his sight. He tried to reason that she had almost been killed.

Not to mention that awful rash that had taken up residence on her arm that she still had not mentioned to her little posse of do gooders.

It was only by luck he had seen it himself.

The night after they had won the fight against the evil fae munching being they had all gone back to the Dal to as Kenzi had put it "Drink until we pass out and then do it all over again peeps" .

He had only gone along so that the Doc would fix up his arm and Kenzi had insisted much to the others annoyance that he join in the festivities.

After the Doc had fixed him up as best she could (which wasn't fantastic) he had looked around for the little human only to find that she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Walking out and trying not to feel too disappointed he had unwittingly stumbled right into the little Goth who was sitting on the curb wrapping something around her arm.

"What's up with you love?" he had asked sitting down next to her on the street.

"Not the most fitting way to be spending your evening after the war you've been through"

"Yeah" she had sighed "I'll be heading back in a mo but I just wanted to take care of some business first"

"And what pray tell would that be love? Moping that you were saved by a siren and not a knight in shining armour?" he asked feeling happy it came out light hearted instead of bitter.

"Nah, course I'm grateful to Hale, Dude I should be worshipping at his feat but…" she trailed off looking back at her arm.

"Come on lovie tell all powerful Vex what's wrong" he coaxed nudging his uninjured shoulder against her own.

"Well, all right Vexter but you can't tell any of the others " Kenzi had said giving him a look that promised a lot of pain and suffering if he did.

"Cross my heart love" he said making her smile.

Secretly he had been thrilled that she was trusting him like this.

"Pinkie swear?" she asked holding out her tiny human finger.

Rolling his eyes he did what she asked laughing at her serious expression.

After that she had told him the ins and outs of how exactly Dyson had got his love back and all about the unknown "gift" that had spilled on her arm.

Vex couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips.

Kenzi had punched his arm frowning at his reaction.

"Man what is your deal it's not funny" she had yelled.

"I'm just massively impressed. You took a chainsaw to the Norm's tree and lived to tell the tale!" exclaimed Vex feeling oh so proud of his little human.

"Yeah but for how long" she whispered smiling a broken little smile that was so out of character for her as she pulled up her sleeve to show him the rash that was spreading from her wrist up her forearm from where the liquid had touched her.

Vex had stopped laughing pretty quickly as he realised the seriousness of the situation.

It seemed he had been acting out of character that night too for instead of bouncing off to happily finish off his night in peace he wrapped an arm around her sholders and pulled her against his side.

"Hey love you're tougher then this, whatever it is." He had said

They stayed silent for a while, Kenzi seemingly finding comfort in resting her head against his chest.

It was a strange feeling for Vex but he found he liked it.

All too soon the little human was sitting up and pulling herself together.

"Yeah well it's not going to stop me from abusing my tab tonight, come on Vexter let's get wasted" she had said acting for all the world like she was back to her happy bouncing self.

Vex knew though that it was a show, after all who was she talking to but one of the best emotional avoidance actors of the past few centuries. But he let it drop.

Following her inside he had shared a drink with her and a few jokes, enjoying making her laugh for the time being until her friends noticed her return and quickly came over to join them.

He supposed he shouldn't have felt as angry as he had. He knew how much the whole group loved her and considering her personality it made sense that he didn't have long with her, just the two of them before they all wanted to steal her back.

It was anger and confusion over thoughts like that that had made him, in his usual characteristically flamboyant way, claim that he had had enough of the bloody hallmark moments and he was off to find real fun.

Now as he followed her he kept thinking about the little disappointed look in her eyes as he had left. Had it been over how he had acted with her friends or because she had wanted him to stay?

Kenzi had reached her home, if you could call the shack that she shared with Bo a home, so at least for now she was safe.

He was about to turn around and head off back in the direction he was intending before he had got distracted Kenzi stalking when he heard someone call out.

"Vexie, Hey Vexter what are you doing here?" asked Kenzi bouncing over to him.

The Mesmer was completely taken back, how in the bloody hell had she seen him?

Of course he wasn't going to show himself up.

"I think you'll find human I'm allowed to be where ever the bleedin' hell I want to be" he said trying to cover his shock at being caught out.

"Don't get cranky, come on I've got Robot Hookers 3 on standby and I bet you're looking for a rematch.

So come on Dude get that ass inside, I haven't seen you in like a week" she finished practically dragging him after her.

Vex was stunned to say the least but too happy to care and so allowed the little human to drag him for the time being.

**A/N: Ok so recently I've fallen in love with Lost Girl but there are barely any Vex/Kenzi stories out there so I decided to attempt my own in hopes that A) some others decide to take the task on in their own more talented hands and write a story with this pairing or B) People who read this point me in the direction of some awesome stories about these two crazy kids!=) **

**I wrote this on the spur of the moment in between writing my other stories that I'll hopefully have up soon so I'm really sorry if it turned out horrible. Do let me know though and if people like it I'll add to it=) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok no beta so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Lost Girl. **

**0000**

**Chapter Two:**

Kenzi had never been more thrilled to see her favourite dark fae then she was at that moment. Bo was busy with their latest case so Kenzi had been looking for something to do.

She would have gone with Bo to help out her best friend but lately she was trying to keep a couple of secrets from her; like the fact the Dyson had gotten his love back, the fact that he had gotten it because she herself had taken a chain saw to the Norms precious tree and oh of course the irritating rash on her arm that wouldn't go away that just might be life threatening.

So yeah she wasn't really too happy about taking the risk of letting some of those out to her friends just yet.

Bo was so busy and thrilled with the outcome of the whole end of the world Garuda catastrophe that Kenzi just didn't want to burden her with her troubles just yet.

So a distraction in the form of the former Dark Fae's lethal assassin was a nice change of pace instead of the enormous effort of keeping her mouth shut from those she cared about.

Besides as of late she had become quite close to the gothed up club owner. She enjoyed his company and for some insane reason she wasn't so frightened of him anymore.

Although that could be because he didn't have his amazing (but deadly) powers at the moment.

It had started out with a few drinking sessions when he was living at the clubhouse since the Morrígan still had a special place saved for him in her dungeon.

Then they had started to run into each other in the most unlikely places. And they hung out. It should have been weird but it wasn't. He even asked about her arm.

Yeah he would joke about the whole Norm gift thing but he would still ask about it almost like he cared.

"Dam human you gave me the dodgy controller" cried Vex in irritation when Kenzi beat him again at the video game they were currently playing.

"Ha ha sucker read it and weep! Senorita Kenzi wins again" she exclaimed getting up to do a little happy dance.

She couldn't help it, he always got so pouty when he lost, and it was just adorable.

Kenzi stopped mid arm swing at the thought that suddenly crossed through her mind.

Did she just call Vex adorable? Looking back at his pushed out bottom lip and big chocolate brown eyes in full death glare mode she realised it was kind of very true.

"Only cause you cheated love, you gave me the controller that always seems to stick. No wonder two since it probably fell of the back of a truck" said Vex tossing said controller on the crate in the middle of the room that they used as a coffee table.

Feigning indignation, Kenzi flopped on the couch next to Vex saying "Hey my cousin get's me the best of stuff I'll have you know and just because it wasn't bought doesn't mean it's not good".

"Oh no need to explain your underhanded ways to me darling" said Vex laughing his almost manic laugh informing Kenzi that his mood had switched and he was probably up to something.

"But if you're so confident in this piece of rubbish then we'll swap and see who wins then" said Vex leaning over Kenzi to get her controller.

Unfortunately for Vex she had been expecting something like that and as quick as lightening she jumped up on her knees to give herself the height advantage and held the controller above her head.

Vex was a little taken back that she had moved quicker then him and truth be told so was Kenzi but there were more important things to consider at the moment.

For instance, although she was an awesome gamer and had beat Vex fairly once before she had unwittingly given him the damaged controller this time around.

However even though she realised it half way through the game, no way was she stupid enough not to take the slight advantage. Plus like her treacherous thoughts had already pointed out, he was cute when annoyed.

"That's just childish love not to mention suspicious" said Vex looking up at her from his still seated position on the couch.

"I just don't like the fact that you don't trust me with this" said Kenzi playing up the puppy dog eyes.

Something she had learned on the streets, surprisingly it worked on a cop or two.

"Nice try little human but I'm not in the habit of trusting those big blue eyes at the moment" he said making a move to grab for the controller.

Kenzi was smug when he missed but realised too late that it had been a diversion.

Instead of going for the controller in her hand above her head he grabbed her around the waist.

Even though it all happened pretty quickly Kenzi still felt how big his hands felt wrapped around her waist and how strong yet gentle he was when he pulled her down on the couch covering her small body with his.

Completely shocked and unable to move a muscle Vex easily plucked the controller from her hand.

"Don't play games with me love" he chuckled.

They were very close. His body was pressed down on hers and was effectively trapping her against the couch. She could smell the faint smell of leather from his jacket and another smell completely foreign but oh so Vex.

His warm breath ghosted across her face and her other hand that had tried to grab on to something to brace her fall was clenched around his arm enjoying the silk of his black shirt as she clung on tight.

She knew he must be able to hear her heart hammering away in her ribcage cause she sure as hell could and it sounded like it was about to burst out.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said trying for sarcastic but it came out more as a gasp.

She felt like a dear caught in the headlights when his eyes didn't leave her own.

His gaze was pretty intense but Kenzi found her own darting to his lips wondering what it would be like if he closed the small gap in between them.

But before either of them could move the tell-tale sign of Bo's trade mark boots came thundering up the stairs.

They jumped apart pretty quickly just as she swung the door open calling Kenzi's name.

When she saw Vex sitting on the couch her smile immediately disappeared.

"What is he doing here? I thought you were gone back to your mansion for good?" she sighed walking in to join them in the sitting room.

"Don't worry Succubus I'm leaving. After all I've been cheated out of today I might as well go before something else catastrophic happens" he said eyeing the knife she was holding with distaste.

Bo quickly put it down but not before giving Kenzi a meaningful look.

The one that said "I need to talk to you now so get rid of your friend" look.

Kenzi smiled and got up clapping her hands together.

"Alright Vexter I'll catch you later" she said trying to act as normal as possible.

Vex was already heading out the door waving over his shoulder a goodbye.

"Catch ya later little human enjoy the pillow fight you too" he said sarcastically.

When he had gone Bo gave Kenzi a very confused look.

"Why do you hang out with that creep?"

"Never mind that now" said Kenzi hoping to dodge Bo's question.

Normally she would just make a joke but after what just happened and what she realised she had wanted him to do, she knew she was going to have to think about her answer before confiding in Bo.

"What are you doing with your swords raised?"

"Kenzi this case was a little more of a doozie then I thought" said Bo while going to grab a water from the fridge.

Kenzi followed listening to Bo recount what had happened while trying not to think about her newest problem.

**A/N: Ok hope people are still enjoying it let me know, all comments/criticisms are welcome! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok no beta so I'm really sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Three: **

Vex sat on the hand railings on the top floor of his club with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and his phone in the other.

He was at the present moment looking down with distaste at all the happy, out of their mind dancers that enjoyed frequenting his club.

He got a few stares every now and again but luckily the top floor was reserved for fae only unlike some of his other establishments so he wasn't being bothered by the annoying questions and gawking looks that he usually received when doing something like this.

Although sometimes he would do things like this on purpose like walking along the hand rails, jumping off into the crowd etc. because it got all eyes and him and added something extra to his persona as the amazingly awesome night club owner.

However tonight he just wanted to get drunk and face plant on his giant king sized bed with black silk sheets and not wake up for a very long time.

He was having one of his less upbeat moods.

The ones where he tethered between hating everyone in the world and wanted to be by himself to hating everyone in the world and wanting to make them be his puppet.

Sadly for him his powers were gone, lucky for everyone else though.

He was just so board.

He didn't even need to be here tonight. He had been putting in some extra hours of late what with trying to get a certain human out of his head and not being on the Dark side's beck and call so most of all his businesses were practically running themselves at the moment.

But he hadn't wanted to stay at home and now he didn't want to be here. The music was loud with Apocalyptica playing full blast from the sound system and the lights were dark with undertones of blue and purple to add that true otherworldly feel and he wasn't appreciating any of it.

Sighing he was about to drop his near empty bottle and flounce off to call his driver to bring the car round when something caught his eye amongst the Goth cladded crowd.

Standing at the bar was a woman with black straight hair that looked soft yet sharp as it whipped around her shoulders when the girl swung around to reveal an all too familiar face. Her eyes like always caught his attention first, they were just so blue.

Then his own travelled down to take in her outfit.

She wore a snow white dress that came to just above her thighs, black high heeled boots to her knees and the dress was corseted at the top, laced with black ribbon that made her chest stand out and finally she wore a black cape jacket to cover her arms.

The pale skin that was tastefully on show was attracting a lot more attention than just his. She knew how to look sinfully sexy anyway.

He didn't know where she learned how to do it or if it was just one of her natural gifts but she did not need to go out half-dressed to grab a guy's imagination that was for sure.

Her tight and complicated clothes did that on their own. Sure look at him, he was already imagining what it would be like to take of the jacket and to work on the tight laces of the corset to reveal...

And that's where Vex shook his head trying to wake himself up. Not that he was ashamed of his own thoughts, hell they were pretty innocent compared to his other ones as of late but it was the fact that he could pin point the other men in the room who were thinking the same thing.

He knew that if he had his powers their eyes would defiantly not be on her that was for sure.

Hating how jealous his thoughts were turning (he never got jealous dam it) he jumped off the railing to make his way down to Kenzi.

He tried to keep his eyes peeled for the succubus because he knew she wouldn't be far.

"Well well well look what I've found" he said coming up behind her to whisper in her ear.

He reasoned that she wouldn't have heard him otherwise over the music although it didn't hurt being this close to her.

"Vex I've been looking for you" said Kenzi turning around with the brightest smile on her face.

"Why what's up love? You know you could have called me" he pointed out leaning around her to order them some drinks.

In fact he had kind of been expecting some call or text. Ever since she had deemed them buds his phone was constantly abuzz with inane questions or jokes or requests for rematches from the little human.

"I would have but it's out of battery. Poor thing died on our way here" said Kenzi mournfully as she accepted the drink from him.

"Our way here? So let me ask you little human where is your little succubus friend tonight?" he asked not at all surprised.

"Working the room. Apparently the case she's working on at the moment involves a few dark fey who happen to frequent your club Vexter. That's why I was looking for you.

I don't want you freaking out and going all Mesmer on our asses. Bo's not accusing you and knows you have nothing to do with this" she finished grabbing his shirt labels and giving him a stern look throughout her little warning.

He couldn't help it he laughed. She really was something. The fact that she was now frowning and biting her lip in confusion and the fact that she still hadn't let go of his shirt all added to putting him in a lot better mood.

He didn't even care what the Succubus was doing right now running free in his club.

"All right little human don't get your knickers in a twist I haven't said anything have I?"

"No…I guess not. So you're not all you know going to go in psychopathic killer rage or anything?"

"No" he said laughing again.

"Oh cool. Want to keep me company then while Bo works her sex magic?" she asked hopefully.

"I suppose I'll have to since you've kind of caught me prisoner love?" he said grinning when she blushed after realising she had still been holding onto his shirt.

"Oops sorry. Anyway drinking game?" she asked looking back towards the bar and hoping up on a stool.

"Sure, winner gets to pick the equipment for the next rematch of Robot Hookers" he said ordering some fancy cocktails he thought Kenzi might like.

"Fine but only if you win. If I win I want my prize to be the use of your car and driver" she said with a sly grin that nearly stopped his heart as she downed the cocktail in one drink.

"Oh love you're so on"

**A/N: Ok I hope people are enjoying it so far. If anyone has any advice or comments about what they want to happen next please let me know!=) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and who add this story to their favourites! I really appreciate it! **

**No Beta so really sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl. **

**Chapter Four: **

Walking into the giant three story mansion Kenzi had barely made it a few feet before she saw about a bazillion things she would like to take.

After being driven here by Vex's driver Kenzi knew she wanted to win that bet for sure now. It would feel super awesome to be driven around in style like tonight.

However if she were being honest with herself that hadn't really been the foremost thought in her head when she agreed to the bet with Vex.

She was just looking forward to spending some more time with the gothic club owner.

Not that tonight had not been fun but she had to admit that even being out with Bo didn't help to derail her ever increasing fascination with the dark Mesmer. It was like he was giving out some fae allure that only she could feel.

Bo certainly did not see it if her comments about how much she had not wanted to investigate his club was anything to go by.

Even his home was amazing. It was a three story building that had obviously been build years ago since it had an olden time structure to the outside not to mention huge gardens and grounds that reminded her of things she had heard from the very brief history lessons she had had on Europe and England in school.

It really just showed his power and reach that he could design something like this. Not everyone could bring a bit of their homeland into their current place of living.

She of all people could vouch for that.

Yet inside the mansion it was a mix of old and modern. She really couldn't wait to see more. Never one to wait for an invitation she started to explore.

"Vexter this place is amazing!" said Kenzi has she strolled into what looked like the sitting room.

"You've been here before" said Vex seemingly content to follow her through his house for now.

"Yeah but that was a little different. I was totally distracted by your get up and the scary dominatrix lady with a sword pointed at you to take in much of the décor" laughed Kenzi rolling her eyes as she zeroed in on a crystal statue.

It was very small and looked to be some sort of creature with wings but she couldn't tell what.

She picked it up and turned it this way and that before giving up on identifying what it could be. It was most likely some fae creature.

Twisting it around slightly she went back to examining other things on the desk making a little noise as she rummaged to distract her other hands quick twist into her pocket.

"Well goody for me you remember that" he said darkly flopping down on the couch as he began to fiddle with the console on the table. It looked like it was permanently hooked up to the large flat screen television.

Kenzi had been around Vex enough to have developed a sixth sense for when he was about to go into one of his darker moods.

It was a huge buzz kill when this happened so she always tried to prevent them if she could.

"Hey hey no Vexie come on" she said nearly running over to him to grab his hands to stop his ministrations.

"What gives love?" asked Vex

"I want you to show me around this giant museum first before we play!" said Kenzi cheerfully as she started to tug him up from the couch.

"What, why?" he asked in a suspicious voice but at least he was now standing so Kenzi took that as a sign that he was willing to be distracted from whatever dark thoughts his mind had been reverting to.

"Why not? Come on are you telling me no one's ever come in here and not asked for the grand tour? You must have so many freaking rooms here with like a trillion valuable relics" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I let the first comment about the museum slide love but call something I own a relic again and I might start the tour in my dungeon" said Vex still looking slightly confused that Kenzi wasn't kidding about the tour but he was letting her pull him along out of the sitting room.

"I said "valuable" relics so in a way that's a compliment" she said smiling at Vex before her smile disappeared.

"Wait dungeon? You don't do you? Oh my god do you have like top secret super creepy torture rooms?" asked Kenzi feeling a little ill at the thought.

Now it was Vex's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah because you know love that's something you want in your own home when you were the dark feys right hand assassin. Should I also have stamped the word evidence on the door? "He said sarcastically.

"Well I was just asking. Chains, roped whatever, that's not something I'm in the mood for seeing right now thank you very much" said Kenzi.

"You never know love until you try it" said Vex pulling Kenzi toward him.

She hadn't realised she still had not let go of his hand yet. They were now back in the hall and standing in front of the large staircase leading upstairs.

Kenzi couldn't help it. After all she was standing very close to him and he had that twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes that promised so many things so yeah her mind jumped to the fact that his bedroom was probably right up those stairs.

And she was still holding his hand!

Pulling it away she rolled her eyes and in her best offhanded voice she said "In your dreams Mesmer" before pointedly looking between them to where he had pulled her practically against him.

Ok so she didn't move away but still she made her point.

"You were leading love. I think I know my house a little better don't you?" he said laughing his manic laugh.

Kenzi could feel herself blush slightly. She had been so busy on distracting him from his mood that it didn't really cross her mind that she did not have a clue where she had been heading.

"Alright your highness go right ahead" said Kenzi making an exaggerated mocking bow to cover her earlier embarrassment.

It also let her take a step back so she didn't have to worry about doing something stupid like reaching out and touching his chest, which looked amazing in his latest black button up.

"Come on then love. Any place you want to begin?" he asked laughing at her as he grabbed her hand in his and started to drag her this time.

"Nope" said Kenzi, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Good I like a girl who'll let me take control" he said winking at her before heading down a long hall to their left.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi felt better at the joke but not the implications.

Stopping purposely in front of one of the dark panelled wooden doors along the hall she asked innocently "What's in here?"

It's not like she was one to ever give control over that easily.

Vex though seemed to know what she was doing but still stopped eyeing her with humour in his eyes before he said

"It's a closet. Go on ahead and look if you like love. Far from it for me to question what humans find interesting"

Kenzi was about to open the door because she didn't believe him and also because she felt like being defiant but unfortunately he started to pull her a long before she got the chance.

"Ok I'll show you the closets later if you're so interested love but for now I got something much better that I know you'll like" he said seeming to be in a much better mood now.

"Fine but I'm checking out that room later" she said following him down the hall, her curiosity was defiantly spiked now.

"Oh and one more thing love before we continue the tour" said Vex swinging her around so her back was against the wall and he was pressed up against her.

His hand was suddenly at her side and moving lower.

Kenzi suddenly could not breathe.

He stopped at her pocket before he slipped his hand inside and pulled out the little crystal figure that she had been admiring earlier.

"I'm glad you have good taste but it's cheating if I see you take it. Where's the fun in that? Only what I don't see from now on" he whispered against her ear.

Kenzi bite her lip as he pulled back and then as if nothing happened he was back to pulling her down the hall to the first room on his tour.

"Game on" she whispered making the Mesmer laugh.

As they walked Kenzi felt her mind racing.

She did not know which one shocked her more. That she had gotten caught, which was rare in itself or at how incredible Vex smelled and at how good he felt pressed up against her.

"Get it together Kenz" she admonished herself. They were friends. He was dark and so was not interested in her that way.

He was also bad ass, sexy, funny and…no, she forced her mind away from those thoughts. Kenzi knew that she would just have to think of something else, anything else whenever her mind went to anything Vex and how hot he was related.

She had a long night to go she thought sadly.

**A/N: Ok Hope people are still enjoying it and want to read more! Any thoughts or comments about where you'd like this story to go are always welcomed!=) **


End file.
